


Don't Ask Don't Tell

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 2004. Aleksander and Ivan meet in a strange way at West Point. They never meant to get involved.





	Don't Ask Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> so please leave a comment if you want this continued! the prompt was "i'm not here to make friends"

Ivan’s first day at West Point is irritating. He’s a smart guy. He knows he wants to be a military doctor. He wants to be able to save men from certain death. They’re giving him orders, a schedule and more pieces of paper than he can count.

 

Aleksander’s first day at West Point is… boring. His father is the President of the United States. He knows what to expect. His father, and his mother for that fact, both believed he was destined for great things.

 

There was a problem though, for both of these boys.

 

The year is 2004, it is the height of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell.

 

And Ivan is very, very gay.

 

Aleksander’s experimented with girls, he even keeps in touch with his ex-girlfriend, Alina, who’d decided she was a lesbian. He can flirt with anything.

 

So at 04:30 hours the next morning when Ivan is showering he’s expecting to be alone. Which is why he’s jerking off. That was his first mistake.

 

Because Aleksander is also an early riser and his morning wood will not leave him alone.

 

So Aleksander stumbles into the communal showers and flicks on the hot water. His cock is leaking and he has no idea what has him so worked up. Probably just hormones.

 

He hears someone moan, and it’s the kind of moan he’s only heard before from his ex-boyfriend, and he knows he’s not alone.

 

Ivan is resting one of his thickly muscled arms against the cold tiles on the other side of the shower room, white jets of come spurting from his cock.

 

Aleksander knows, he understands that this is a private moment and he should leave. This very, very strong incredibly handsome boy is having a moment to himself.

 

Aleksander doesn’t realize it but he’s turning off his shower and trying to tip toe out of the communal showers.

 

“What the fuck.” Ivan snaps.

 

And Aleksander realizes he hasn’t been careful enough or quiet enough to sneak out, there’s a towel wrapped around his waist and it’s painfully obvious that he’s incredibly turned on right now.

 

Ivan is too close, too close.

 

Aleksanders breathing picks up and he knows they’re both in a world of trouble, because Aleksander’s eyes are dilated, and he’s looking at Ivan’s lips like he’s never seen something so beautiful.

 

They stand there, for a second, Ivan is close enough that he can feel Ivan’s body heat.

 

Ivan leans in first and Aleksander completes the motion. They are burning up, they are a wildfire catching on dry brush, and they are going to burn down their lives if they don’t slow down.

 

Ivan’s hand is cupping the bulge in Aleksander’s towel, the towel that is now precariously perched on his hip.

 

They haven’t stopped kissing, and Aleksander is starting to feel the need to surface for air, Ivan’s hand goes to his chest, backing him against the cold tile and with a flick of his wrist Aleksander’s towel is gone, gone, gone. Ivan is on his knees in front of Aleksander and he’s trying to remember the last time he felt closer to divinity.

 

Ivan swirls his tongue around the tip, and Aleksander gives a choked moan, because it feels so good. But then Aleksander’s hands are nestling into Ivan’s wavy hair and pushing him down on Aleksander’s cock.

 

Aleksander doesn’t push too hard, but enough to feel the back of Ivan’s throat. Ivan’s cheeks are flushed with blood and wanting, he doesn’t gag, which means he knows what he’s doing.

 

Aleksander proceeds to ruthlessly fuck Ivan’s mouth, Ivan is hard again and Aleksander truly feels like he’s about to collapse from the pleasure.

 

His knees shake with the effort of keeping himself upright. He thrusts his hips one… two… more times and then he’s spilling into Ivan’s mouth.

 

But Aleksander isn’t ready for his words.

 

Ivan spits out the come.

 

“I’m not here to make friends.”

 

And Ivan walks out like he doesn’t care.


End file.
